Amegakure
"Let our blood be spent in the Rain, for the Rain" -The motto of the Rain Province and Amegakure. "Intro" WIP History The First Signs of a Village The origins of Amegakure are closely tied to the Plain of Endless Rains that is located in The Rain Country. The first settlers to arrive at the plain did so about seventy-five years ago. The plain, thanks to the above average amount of farming allowed the settlers to easily work on crops, while the nearby lake offered them food in the forms of fish. More and more settlers arrived at the place and instead of working against each other as was common in The Rain Country, they started to work together. More farmhands could expand the fields, thus granting more crops and more food in turn. The separate, small settlements soon started to work together on a daily basis and more and more people were arriving in the Plain of Endless Rains. The area, in general, was very prosperous and five years after the first settlers arrived, they created their first village - The Village of Endless Rain. The Village of Endless Rain was a far cry from the rest of villages in the world of that age because of one thing - it lacked any contact with Shinobi. It was a village of farmers, fisherman, clay crafters and hunters. Yet, the village prospered and continued to grow at a steady pace. Eight years after the founding, it was already the largest settlement in The Rain Country. First signs of industry also showed up in the village - most notable docks for ships. The village grown so much it could not longer support its inhabitants solely from farming and fishing, so the Elder Council, the first kind of leadership that was formed in the village decided to industrialise the village. The industrialisation was welcomed widely. Every person that was able to do any help did so, and the village soon started to bloom even more. All changed in the year 420, when the three Sutā brothers arrived into the village and wanted to settle down in it. The Elder Council gladly allowed them to stay and dedicated a part on the outskirts of the village to them. The outskirts of the village were chosen because of the lack of lights during nights - it was done so the brothers can study the night sky without any limitations. The brothers were very popular in the village and in the years following their arrival, they formed one of the most important Amegakure clans, the Sutā Clan. The First Contact with the World and the Great Flood Twenty years since the settling on the Plain, the small settlements transformed into a prosperous village. The Sutā clan spread all around the village and was gaining a well-earned reputation for its deeds toward the village, deeds that were acknowledged by The Elder Council as well. The industrialisation, thanks to a concentrated effort from every single villager was over. The year was 420 and The Village of Endless Rain officially become the Capital of The Rain Country. Even more people arrived into the village, together with the government of The Rain Country. The Elder Council decided they were up to the challenge it posed, and once again the entire village stood united. Government buildings were constructed, together with several skyscrapers to house the various institutions. The industrialization took on to an even larger scale then before and despite its small size, Ame was turning a highly industrialized village. The Elder Council took great caution with the process and thanks to their superior efforts, the industrialization did not destroy the environment. More and more skyscrapers were erected to house the flood of people wanting to live in the village, and they soon became the dominant portion of the city. It was during this period of time that the first real test for the village took place. The climate of the Plain was very rainy, but after year 430, it increased drastically. Floods started to take place from the amount of rain water that fell on the plain. The aging Elder Council united the village in the efforts once again. Despite the villagers best efforts, they were unable to handle the situation, so the Council made a great decision - Amegakure will request aid from the Shinobi world. While some were worried by the news of foreign shinobi arriving in their village, most welcomed them with open hands. The Shinobi that arrived made a shocking discovery. The sudden increase in rain activity had a lot to do with The Sage of The Six Paths - the rain was there from the time he visited the place. Rumors are that it is a technique of the Sage that was activating during periods of time, but since no records from the Plain of Endles Rains were available from before the first settling, it could not be confirmed or denied. Despite the best efforts of the Shinobi that were called, the rains overwhelmed their superior efforts. The floods made the lake spill out. To the surprise of anybody here, the water acted rather strangely - instead of destroying the village, it surrounded it in a ring-like fashion. So The Village of Endless Rains was now on an island floating in the middle of the Great Flood, as the newly formed lake was called. The Village Hidden by Rain and The Great War The Great Flood was over and the times were changing in the village as well. In their gratitude for saving the village, The Elder Council announced their gratitude and offered a chance for the foreign Shinobi to stay in their village. They gladly accepted and joining forces with the Sutā Clan, they started to spread their teachings to any willing villagers. Soon, training centers and a Ninja Academy were established in the village. As the integration of Shinobi into the larger society went well, The Elder Council decided their time was over and offered the leadership of the village to them. The Shinobi gratefully accepted and went on to create The Council, the new ruling body that closely followed the traditions of The Elder Council, while the leading member of The Council was being called " The Rain Shadow ", or Amekage. Amegakure entered a Golden Age of growth under the guidance of The Council. The village experienced an unprecedented growth in every aspect possible, a growth that lasted for almost thirty years. The Shinobi system was established in the village, and the Sutā proved to be essential in this period of time. The clan rapidly expanded and was well liked in Ame, doing several important missions for the village, as well as contributing to the overall growth of the village. After twenty-nine years of growth, everything changed when tensions between the Five Great Nations escalated rapidly. In year 460, the First Shinobi World War broke out, and most of the world was affected by the intense fighting. Amegakure, having no real military nor the desire to join the bloodshed, declared neutrality. The declaration was grudgingly accepted by the combatants of the World War and Ame bought itself some time to prepare for future wars. In year 460, the basics of the Amegakure forces were prepared for their only duty - to guard the borders of the small, neutral nation. In the same year, the sides in the conflict were heading towards ignoring their neutrality to gain the upper hand in the conflict, and thus The Council engaged in intense diplomatic talks. They succeeded and their neutrality was officially accepted by The Five Great Nations. Thus, in year 463, the Amegakure Armed Forces were operating at their full capacity, prepared to defend their beloved nation. Amegakure survived the war without and damage and remained independent since those days. One Man Rises, a Village Falls After the years following The First Shinobi World War, things were starting to move in the once quiet village. Two men started to rise in Amegakure - both of them Jounins, both being unusually active. One of them was called Shinchi, who was rising to a position of power in The Council. The other was called Ryoku Samidare, who gained popular support for his peace oriented mindset. Both of them were well liked and it was clean that the next Amekage will be picked from the two of them. They continued their careers for several years, and both of them did great things for Amegakure in their own ways. While no longer growing, the village was stable and no internal struggles took place. Things settled down in the Shinobi World, but for Ame, they will just start happening. Due to unrest in the Sutā clan and disagreements between the clan members, they started to fight each other in an all out war. Despite all attempts from The Council and the rest of the village to calm down the raging fights, they were unsuccessful and soon, the Sutā Clan was almost gone from Amegakure. The events had a great impact on the village, and while Ryoku advised against radical changes, The Council decided to act in favor with Shinchi - who used the power vacuum and gained further power in the village. Soon after these events, Ryoku declined to be a potential Amekage candidate, and so the road for Shinchi was clean. With Ryoku out of the way, nothing could stop him from becoming the next Amekage. That also meant nothing could stop him in his desire for power, as Ryoku Samidare left the village for some time on longer missions. The year was 473 when Shinchi was voted the next Amekage by The Council. Upon officially assuming office, his first act was to disband The Council and usurp all the power in the village. Some villagers were wary of this event, but nothing could prepared them for the events of the two years that took place. The village entered a sharp decline in both prosperity and morality, as questionable people rose to positions of power - the most notorious was the Jounin Commander Soru Deshuga. Harsh times fell upon the village where the leadership did little to care about the events in the village. The industry declined and the population was not very satisfied with the conditions they lived in. The Metsuke invasion and the Return of Ryoku When the Metsuke invasion took place, the people of Ame made no attempts to resist. Depressed from the previous two years, some even helped the occupation. Shinchi´s reign was ended when the Metsuke occupants killed him and installed a Prefect instead of him. The following oppression was brutal and underground movements soon started to form, most of them being dismantled in a brutal fashion. The most prominent ones were The Azure Tide led by Soru Deshuga, and the movement of Ryoku Samidare who returned some time after the occupation started. The two groups joined forces and they liberated their village, but failed to capture the Prefect. The occupation ended a few months after it started and Ryoku played a role in the events taking place in The Fire Country. There, he prepared the basics of a future alliance with Konohagakure that will ensure a better future for the village. It was revealed that Shinchi had some regret over his actions during his last days and named Ryoku the successor in his role. Ryoku officially assumed the position four months after they ended the occupation and is working on rebuilding the village from the ground. He is working hard on putting competent people into important positions in the government, as well as to finalize the alliance with Konohagakure. Amegakure joined the Fire Union, becoming thus a client state. This has caused the village to experience a boost in its prosperity as well enjoying the reinforced security of the Union. However, with the reforming of the Fire Union into an empire, it was made clear that the Rain like the other client/vassals states of the Fire Union would be introduced as provinces of the new formed state and government. The Amekage now upholds an oath of loyalty, bound to follow and support the rulers of the Empire of Akino. Districts Poor Districts * Training fields (From A till G) Middle-Class Districts * Major Offices (Amekage and Assistant, Jounin Commander) * Ame Market * Shinobi Academy * Training Facility * Amegakure Orphanage * Training fields (H till K) * Intelligence Division HQ Rich Districts * War Academy Outside the City (Walls) * Large lake to the south of Amegakure forests on the other sides. Category:Amegakure Category:Empire of Akino Category:City Category:Rain Province